Enchantress
by ShoobaBalooba
Summary: Agent Amora Moran can't remember anything before SHIELD. She is tasked with guarding Loki in his containment cell and everything goes downhill from there. Yeah, I can't summarize. M for later chapters. Loki/character from Marvel comics
1. Chapter 1

**AN: -This is my first real fan-fiction in a while, and I would really appreciate it if you reviewed with some constructive criticism and stuff. **

**-I'd like to say thanks to my friend Milena for helping me with some ideas as well.**

**-I own absolutely nothing in this fanfic, Marvel owns it all.**

* * *

Amora didn't say a word to Loki as she buckled him into his seat. Their eyes met for a moment before she stood and turned away.

At this point in time, they were on a jet to the Helicarrier from Germany.

Tony Stark and Steve Rogers bickered with eachother about what had just happened whilst the girl and Loki stared at eachother with unreadable expressions on their face. He observed her closely as glared at one another. She had golden blonde, wavy hair in a side ponytail, eyes that were a piercing green, accented by the dark eyeliner she wore, and pale skin.

A clap of thunder slightly shook the jet, and Loki broke the eye contact to look up at the ceiling, looking slightly worried.

"What's the matter?" Steve asked the god, "Afraid of a little lightning?"

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

Suddenly, there was a loud thud on the roof and the back of the jet opened into the night. Everyone's eyes widened, including Loki's, when Thor jumped down onto the opened door. He grabbed Loki from his seat and flew away, out of sight. The 3 remaining people exchanged surprised looks before Stark flew into the dark after the two Asgardians.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Amora said to herself as she stood in the open doorway with a parachute on her back. The wind was too loud, so she couldn't hear what Natasha had said to Steve as he put his parachute on. If she were to say she wasn't scared at that moment, she would have been lying straight through her teeth.

Before jumping, she felt Steve grab her hand and squeeze it reassuring. She looked over and he gave her a smile before letting go. She quickly patted her pocket to make sure she had her gun, and felt a tiny bit relieved when she felt it. She took a deep breath and jumped.

It wasn't very long before she hit the ground. She quickly got off the ground and pulled at her gun. She pointed it straight at Loki as she cautiously walked towards him. The wind blew her hair in her face, but she disregarded it, never letting her eyes look away from the back of Loki's head.

He couldn't see that he had a gun pointed at the back of his head, but he knew that he did. He could hear the deep breaths Amora was taking, trying to calm herself down. A smirked escaped his lips as he watched the fight between his brother and Iron Man be interrupted by Captain America.

Amora was shaking alot. Partly from being terrified, and mainly because it was so damn cold on that hill. She almost misfired when her finger almost hit the trigger due to her shaking. She loosened her grip on the gun for a little bit but tightened it again once she heard the quiet laugh that came from Loki.

"Don't." Her voice was feeble, and her stomach flipped as she said the single word. His hand grabbed her wrist tightly and twisted, forcing her to drop the weapon.

"Do you really think you can stop me with that?" He asked her menacingly. His voice was cold and deep. As he spoke, Amora felt a shiver down her spine. She didn't know know to respond, nor did she want to. She struggled to swallow a lump that had formed in her throat as she stood, paralyzed by fear, and watched Loki walk around her in circles.

"I thought not."


	2. Chapter 2

Amora stood silently behind Fury with her arms crossed, never taking her eyes off the man in the cell. She wasn't paying much attention to what the two were talking about until Fury turned to leave.

"Well let me know if real power wants a magazine or something."

He swiftly walked past her, his cape swishing behind him.

She walked forward, raising her hand slightly from her position on her arm.

"And that would be my cue. Amora Moran," she told Loki, introducing herself, "tasked to 'keep you company' whilst you're detained."

She had a British accent, and her voice was soft and sing-songy.

"Ah, The one with whom I had a little disagreement with earlier." He said with a smirk.

"It seems you've been having disagreements with more than just me on your trip to Earth, sir."

"What, those people in Germany? That was nothing."

"I mean Captain America, Iron Man, Nick Fury, all of S.H.I.E.L.D, Thor, and me." She stated, counting the names on her fingers. She shot him a small smirk, and started walking around the cell. His eyes followed her, and she could feel his gaze upon her, as if it was burning into her skin. She found a chair and sat down, crossing her legs.

"So, any females in Asgard you fancy?" she asked, trying to keep him busy so he wouldn't start making plans.

"There was one." He told her with a sigh, "She was brilliant, studious, quiet, comical, and shy. She was a master of magic, very skilled. I loved her dearly, and we were to be married. One day I was in Jotunheim with Thor, Lady Sif, and The Warriors Three, and when I got back, she was nowhere to be found. Heimdall had said that she had made a mistake with her teleportation spell, and she went to Midgard instead of Alfheim, where we were going after the ceremony. I was devastated, and there was no way to get her back."

"What was her name?"

He gave no response.

"Amora, I need to speak with Loki. Alone. " A voice stated. Amora got up and saw that it was Natasha, with her catsuit and deep red hair.

Amora smiled, and walked out. She walked down the hallway, but was stopped by Thor. They had a long conversation earlier, and he was quite nice to her.

"Lady Amora, there you are! I would like to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"You expressed much interest in Asgard during our previous conversation. Once this whole deal with Loki and the Tesseract is done with, would you like to come to Asgard?"

"Wh-What? Uh, sure! Thank you!" She exclaimed, her eyes lighting up.

"Great!" He clapped his hands together, "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to deal with something." and walked away.

She walked around the Heli-Carrier for a little while, walking past the lab many times, not seeing the argument that was occurring inside. It wasn't long before she was a good distance away from the lab to not get hurt by the explosion, but definitely feel it. Everything around her shook, the floor, the walls. She heard a terrifyingly loud roar and her face went as white as a sheet, and she fought back tears, knowing that roar was the worst things anyone could hear.

The Hulk was here.

"Well shit."

* * *

She paused outside of the door of the containment cell to catch her breath. Leaning over, she took deep breaths before pushing the thick metal door open. The scene in the room was not a good one. Loki was walking out of the cell, and Thor was inside. She gathered up the rest of her strength and ran straight towards him. Her fist connected with his cheekbone, sending him stumbling backwards a small bit. Without hesitation, he responded by slapping her with his sceptre with full force.

She fell onto the ground, her eye sight going unfocused. Loki knelt down beside her. His lips brushed her ear and he whispered, "You don't remember your past. I do."

She hadn't told anyone that she didn't remember her past. Natasha certainly didn't know, nor did Clint. So how did he know?

The last thing she heard before everything faded to black was the clank of shoes walking on the metal floor that she recognized as the shoes of Agent Phil Coulson.

That would be the last time she heard his shoes.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a while before Amora woke up, but when she did, she noticed that she was in a room in the sick bay. Her head was swimming, and everything around her appeared to be moving. The walls slowly swayed back and forth, and the bed she was laying on felt like it was turning. Once her dizziness subsided, she noticed that Fury was leaning against the door frame.

"You're awake, good." She nodded in response.

"You'll be happy to know that the whole Loki deal is over with." Amora gave out a relieved sigh and leaned back on her bed.

"I wouldn't do that quite yet, as I do believe you have an arrangement with Thor."

"I almost forgot about that! Thank you Director." She told him with a wide smile on her face, and slide past him to go pack her things.

* * *

The walk to her room was slow and drawn out, as this would be the last time she was on the Heli-Carrier. She passed the command centre, where she gave a small salute to Maria Hill before continuing onto the Living Quarters. Her room was the 3rd room on the right, and you couldn't miss it. A large green piece of paper was taped to her door with her name on it in fancy cursive. With a deep sigh, she pushed the door open. The room had almost no colour to it, other than her deep green duffel bag, and colourful clothes in the closet. She stuffed all of her belongings into the bag quickly and messily. She had one picture on her dresser, one of her and Clint.

They were arm in arm with big, wide grins on their faces. He was the only person on the Helicarrier that she was friends with, and they always had fun together. They would joke around during training, he would teach her how to shoot a bow and arrow, stuff like that. She smiled reminiscently at the photograph and placed it on top of everything in her bag.

She grabbed the dress she had set out on her bed and put it on. It was light blue and white with ruffles on the skirt. Her hair was a bit of mess, so she brushed it and fixed up her make-up.

She took one quick look around her room to make sure that she had all of her stuff, which she did, and set off to find Clint.

* * *

All of the Avengers (except Thor) had to come back to the Helicarrier to pick up all of their stuff before they left. She finally found Clint walking around the command centre.

"Clint!" She waved and ran up to him when he turned around to see who had called his name.

"Amora! Why do you have your bags?"

"Thor asked me to go to Asgard with him."

"Cool! Listen, we should get going, everyone is waiting for us on one of the Quinjets." With that, they quickly walked onto the runway to see Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Bruce waiting.

"Whoa, why is she coming with us?" Tony asked, pointing a finger at Amora.

Amora rolled her eyes and told them, "I happen to have been invited to go to Asgard." and smiled sweetly. She took a seat, set her bag down at her feet, and waited for the take-off.

* * *

The Quinjet landed in Central Park, New York. Amora grabbed her bag and walked off the jet last, right after Clint. The wind from the Quinjet blew Amora's hair around as it left, and she had to push her hair out of her face to even see Thor and Loki holding the Tesseract.

"Lady Amora! It is almost time for us to depart. Grab onto my arm, and we shall go." Thor told her as she walked over to him.

She wrapped her arm around his arm to make sure she wouldn't let go and gripped onto her duffel bag very tightly. Thor nodded to everyone and Amora smiled excitedly at the group. The two Asgardians turned the handles, and they were sucked into a spiral of bright, flashing colours.

Amora had to close her eyes to keep from throwing up due to she colours flashing by at an extremely high speed. It felt like all of the air was being sucked out of her lungs, and she held her bag tighter, digging her fingernails into the skin on her hand so hard that it would leave marks. Just as she thought she would pass out from not breathing, her feet touched ground and she fell forward. She opened her eyes and saw that the ground under her seemed to glitter rainbow colours, and she could see the flowing water far beneath the bridge.

She directed her eyes upwards and lost her breath when she saw the gigantic golden palace.

"Welcome to Asgard."


End file.
